


the best laid plans oft go awry (or they turn out even better)

by frozensight



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had plans. They were very <em>good</em> plans, but the weather decided he isn't allowed to have nice things. Sam shows him that maybe Plan B can be just as good as Plan A, if not better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best laid plans oft go awry (or they turn out even better)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "How about we go back to my place? I've got board games." given to me by my friend Elizabeth. Originally posted on tumblr, but now it's here too. Enjoy!

Today is just not Peter’s day—then again, most days aren’t because the world and supervillains alike love to ruin his life, but today was supposed to be different. The team had finally gotten a day off from both S.H.I.E.L.D. _and_ from school, and they’d all split up in order to enjoy this small vacation as much as they can. Luke and Danny decided to put in some extra hours in the gym, Ava wanted to catch up on her schoolwork because she wasn’t as ahead as she liked, and Peter had planned to take Sam to Coney Island for the first time. 

Planned being the operative word because today is not Peter’s day. 

“It’s not like it’s going anywhere, Parker,” begins Sam as he and Peter stand at the closed entrance of Coney Island, the rain pelting down on them, constantly reminding them why the gates were closed, “For some reason this is like the one place in this city that villains seem to leave alone.” 

“It’s the principle of the thing, Sam. Plus who knows when we’ll get another day off!” 

Sam rolls his eyes and lightly pulls Peter back towards the subway station. “Come on, man; let’s find something else to do.” 

Peter doesn’t move for a moment, watching Sam walk away. He’s glad Sam isn’t as disappointed as he is that their plans didn’t pan out, but Peter himself is still pretty bummed. After all, today had been the day he was gonna ask Sam out. 

He’d been thinking about how he wanted to ask for weeks, pretty much ever since MJ planted the idea in his head. 

_“You know he likes you, right?”_

_“W-What?”_

_MJ snorted at him and gestured a thumb towards the other end of the lunch table where Sam sat with Danny and Luke, talking about god knows what. “He **likes** you, dummy.” _

_Peter almost choked on his drink. Harry patted his back absentmindedly, but didn’t stop listening to Ava’s story. “I’m sorry, but **why** would you think I’d want to know that?” _

_She gave him a look that spoke of how sorry she felt for him, and Peter squirmed in his seat. “Peter Parker, don’t forget I was there for the duration of your Gwen Stacy phase back in seventh grade. I know what your face looks like when you’re crushing.”_

_“I am **not** crushing!” MJ didn’t even dignify that with a response, she just laughed and patted Peter’s hand._

_“Keep telling yourself that, Pete. I’m just saying you should ask the guy out and see what happens.”_

“Are you coming or what, Parker?” Sam stands outside of the subway station, and even from where Peter is, he can tell that Sam has an eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” Peter jogs over to him, a smile coming over his face as an idea strikes him. “Hey, how about we go back to my place? I've got board games we can play.” 

Sam gives Peter a skeptical look. “Board games, Parker?” 

Peter’s smile turns into a grin. “I promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

He gets a snort in response. “Whatever; let’s just get back to Queens.” 

——- 

About an hour later they reach Peter’s house, and are greeted by an empty house. “Aunt May’s off on some spelunking trip or something,” Peter explains as he leads the way upstairs, “I told her to be careful, and she said ‘where’s the fun in that?’” 

Sam laughs, shaking his head as they enter Peter’s room. “That sounds like her, alright.” He stops and glances around the room, and Peter realizes that he hasn’t been in it since the team moved back to the tricarrier. “So, board games?” 

“Right!” Peter opens the door to his closet and begins rummaging around in the junk he’s stuffed in there over the years. When he finally finds what he’s looking for, he lets out a noise of triumph and backs away, holding out a box labeled ‘Operation’ towards Sam. 

“You’re kidding, right, Parker?” 

“Does it look like I’m kidding?” 

Sam scans Peter’s face and huffs. “I guess not. Well, we’ve got nothing better to do.” He sits down on the ground and looks up at Peter. “Come on, let’s get started.” 

Grinning, Peter flops down next to him and starts unloading the game. He has it completely set up before he tentatively asks, “You know...I was thinking, Sam—we could make this game a little more interesting if you want.” 

That earns him a confused look from Sam. “How do you make a game of Operation more interesting?” 

“We could make it a game of strip Operation.” Now that he said it aloud, Peter feels stupid. Suddenly he’s not sure about what MJ said to him weeks ago, and he wants to take it back. Sam’s face is shocked, and his mouth seems like it’s now permanently ajar. Peter’s pretty sure his face is as red as his own costume, and he kind of wants to crawl away and hide with the crap in his closet. (He’s also painfully aware of how ironic that is.) 

He goes to back peddle, to take it all back and apologize, when Sam bows his head and mumbles, “Okay.” 

Peter blinks. He’s _sure_ his ears aren’t working right. “W-What?” 

Sam looks up at Peter, an eyebrow definitely raised at him even though his own cheeks are very pink. “What do you mean ‘ _what_ ’? You’re not messing with me, right? Because that wouldn’t be cool, man.” 

“N-No!” Peter makes a move to put a hand on Sam’s knee, but changes his mind and leaves it hovering between them awkwardly instead. “I...I just wasn’t sure if you’d want to, and so you agreeing kind of...caught me off guard?” 

“Didn’t MJ tell you I liked you, already?” Now it’s Peter’s turn to gape at Sam, who holds his head in his hands before he takes a breath and faces Peter, a small smile on his face. “Ava’s right—you and I are a disaster waiting to happen.” 

“What—how does— _what_?!” Peter finds himself flailing a little, completely unsure what to make of the information that apparently all of their friends knew before they were even together. Then again… “So _that’s_ why no one wanted to come with us to Coney Island!” 

“Danny also said something about the weather being bad today, but I knew you wouldn’t listen if I told you. You were really determined that we went to Coney Island today.” 

“I was gonna ask you out on the Ferris Wheel.” 

Sam ducks his head a little as he picks at the carpet. “Heh, I...I know.” 

“You know?” Peter knows he sounds pitiful, but he’d thought he’d been so careful to keep everything a secret. He can’t help but feel a little disappointed in his own ability to keep things under wraps. 

“Dude, I know how your cheeseball brain works.” He snorts at Peter, reaching over and pushing Peter’s shoulder lightly. Peter meets his eyes, and his stomach tightens at the way Sam is grinning at him. “There’s always next time for that...right?” 

This time Peter does make the move, and he grabs Sam’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He can’t help the giant grin on his own face at the sight of their hands together. “Right.” 

“So, I have a counter proposal to strip Operation.” Peter raises one of his eyebrows this time. Sam squeezes his hand and continues, “How about instead whenever one of us messes up we have to kiss?” 

Peter laughs, but squeezes his hand back. “I don’t think we’re going to get very far.” 

Sam shrugs, still grinning. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” 

“I don’t mind at all.” 

“Awesome, I’ll go first.” He picks up the tweezers with his free hand, but stops just before making his first attempt. “Hey, promise me something, Pete.” 

“Uh, okay? What?” 

“Promise me that you’ll keep being the romantic idiot who tried to plan for our first kiss to be on top of a Ferris Wheel.” 

He chuckles as he scoots closer to Sam. “Only if you promise to keep being the crazy dork who goes along with all my romantic overtures.” 

Sam leans his forehead against Peter’s, their breath beginning to mingle. “Promise.” 

“Then I promise too.” Peter glances at the game and pushes back on Sam’s forehead gently. “Go, idiot; it’s your turn.” Without looking, Sam moves his hand towards the game and immediately the buzzer sounds. 

“Oops,” mutters Sam, a smirk spreading over his face. Peter barely stops himself from chastising him for not even trying before Sam presses his lips to his. Their first kiss is incredibly chaste, but Peter still feels like all the tension that had been balling up in his stomach smoothes away in an instant. If he’d been having doubts about Sam liking him back before, he definitely believes it now. Sam pulls back, smiling, and hands Peter the tweezers. “Your turn.” 

Peter grins as he takes the tweezers; he never has been one to back down from a challenge. 


End file.
